Before It All Ends
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: "I still love you. Be my man, Jellal, before our end comes." ToH AU where Erza is the ruler of the tower. My submission for the Jerza Love Fest 2015: Lust.


A/N: This ToH AU is an idea I came up with back in the last Jerza Love Fest. I have wished to develop it in something more detailed, maybe a multi-chapter fic, but I found that I really didn't have the time and ability to do so and just kept it in my head. But to participate in this year's Jerza Love Fest, I finally decided to write a oneshot based on this idea. And I put this fic under the 1st day's theme "Lust", but I'm not sure if it really fits it

Warning: Rated M for shameless smut. Characters could be a bit off and there maybe some plotholes too.

* * *

Sitting on a king-sized bed with both his wrists and ankles being locked up with anti-magic handcuffs chained to the bed's pillars wasn't something Jellal had ever expected when he agreed to go back to the Tower of Heaven after Simon begged him to.

 _"Erza will die before the R-system is completed if she continues to let Zeref's dark magic consume her life. Jellal, please, come back to stop her and to save her."_

He of course wanted to save Erza. He always had, since the day she forced him away from the tower. He had not taken any action only because she threatened to kill their friends if he tried to stop her from building the tower.

 _"I can sneak you in. Jellal, I'm truly sorry and really regret for not trusting you at that time. I was too weak. I still am. But I know you have the power to counter Erza." Simon paused. "And I know she will listen to you. She still loves you."_

"Welcomed back, Jellal." Straddling one of Jellal's thighs, Erza leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

Jellal could feel his heart thundering against Erza's hot palms pressed on his bare chest. It wasn't only because she was incredibly close to him. He was stripped down to his boxer and all she wore was a matching set of black lace bra and panties.

"You…didn't hurt Simon, did you?" He asked in between his quicken breaths.

Erza snorted. "You are still such a sweet person who care so much about your friends no matter what circumstances you are in. But," She lowered her voice as she curled her fingers sinking her nails lightly into his skin. "Where were you when I was taken to the punishment room in your place?"

"Erza…I had tried my best to save you. I really did." Pain and regret pierced through Jellal's heart as he remembered his failure to save her from the punishment room, to prevent her from falling into despair and darkness. "I never…"

"I didn't kill Simon, don't be worried." Erza nonchalantly said stopping Jellal from explaining his absence at the time she needed him the most. "In fact, I've freed all the slaves." She straightened up to look at Jellal with a fake sweet smile. "But you. You will be the sacrifice for completing the R-system."

Jellal's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"You ordered Simon to bring me back."

"He did a good job. Don't you think so?"

Jellal knew he should be angry. He should curse Erza for manipulating Simon. He should hate her for making use of his feelings for her to achieve her purpose. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to. He was the reason why Erza was taken away to the punishment room, why she lose her beautiful smile, why her heart and mind was corrupted by darkness. All he wanted to do now was to make up to her and to save her.

"Listen to me, Erza." He pleaded in a grave tone. "You won't be able to make the R-system work even with me being your sacrifice. I learnt it from the documents on dark magic I found in the Magic Council. It will require 2.7 million Edeas of curse power from Zeref's demons to activate the system. But it's simply an impossible task to catch those demons who possess such extremely strong curse power."

The only sound Jellal could hear was the sound of his breathing as Erza responded to his revelation with silence and stared at him intensely.

"I know."

"You…already knew? Then why must you still insist on completing the R-system?" Jellal almost yelled as he questioned Erza about her unreasonable decision. It angered but also saddened him that despite the predicted fruitless result, she still refused to give up on the R-system but continued the building of the tower.

Erza raised a hand to cup Jellal's cheek. "Don't you understand? I have no choice." Her gaze softened a fraction as a tinge of sadness shadowed her eyes. "I've been corrupted by Zeref's dark magic. Even I know that I can never truly complete the R-system, I don't know how to stop. I'm just a puppet of Zeref's ghost."

"Erza, I will save you." Gazing deeply into Erza's eyes, Jellal said determinately. "Eight years. I have spent the past eights years to learn all kinds of magic. I become one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Councilman in the Magic Council. I will find a way to dispel the dark magic and to cut your connection with Zeref. Leave with me."

"It's too late, Jellal."

"It's not."

"The activation has already been started when I caught you. It'll prevent me from leaving the tower as the process needs to consume every and last ounce of my magic. When it's done, I will die."

"No…Erza, please don't give up yet."

"But I'm happy that at least I can die alongside you." Erza leaned forward and closed the distance between her lips and Jellal's. "I still love you. Be my man, Jellal, before our end comes."

She cupped Jellal's face with both hands and pressed her lips on his again, giving him one deep and breathless kiss.

"I love you too, Erza. I always do." Jellal said hoarsely when Erza broke their kiss to breath. "And don't make this our last moment together. Let's find a way to stop the activation."

But Erza ignored Jellal's plead as she locked lips with him once again and forced her tongue inside his mouth. Looping her arms around his neck, she brought them further closer, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Groaning lowly, Jellal yanked at the chains of his handcuffs as his mind clouded with the desire to wrap his arms around Erza's body. He nibbled on Erza's tongue to return her the favor, and she gave him a small appreciative moan before guiding his tongue with hers to go inside her mouth. She gave his tongue several sucks before granting it the liberty to explore the inside of her month the way he liked. And a string of their mixed saliva kept their mouths connected for another moment even after they had broke apart from each other to catch their breaths.

"Is there really no way to stop the activation?" Jellal asked weakly. He already knew the chance for him to receive a positive answer from Erza was very slim, and his head was filled with sinful thoughts on what Erza would do to him next. But he just didn't want to accept their fates without trying to fight back.

Erza only smiled satisfactorily seeing the struggle in Jellal's eyes. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved her hands to her back to unhook her bra. Dropping the piece of the lingerie on the ground, she stood on her knees and fondled her breasts with her own hands in front of Jellal's face. When her fingers brushed over her nipples which were turning hard, she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Jellal could feel his blood running to his face but also filling his groin. It didn't matter what circumstances they were in anymore. All he wanted to do now was to touch Erza, to make her moan louder and for him.

"Jellal…" Erza slurred in a low voice, opening her eyes lazily while continuing in groping herself. "Do you want to touch them?"

Jellal swallowed, hard. "Let me touch you, Erza."

Erza chuckled, seeming to be content with the answer she received. "No." She cupped and lifted the underside of her right breast and leaned forward, brushing its' tip against Jellal's lips. "Suck it."

Jellal obliged, taking the pink tip of her breast into his mouth without any delay.

Soft moans flew out Erza's mouth as she felt her right nipple being sucked and nipped at oh so enthusiastically by Jellal while she rolled her left nipple between her fingers.

"Change." She ordered between the sounds of her panting, and Jellal obediently freed her right nipple from his mouth to take care of her left one with the same manner. Keeping one of her hands busy on her right breast, she moved her free hand down to the juncture of her thighs, running two fingers over her panties to further stimulate herself.

Giving her nipple one last lick, Jellal moved on to place open-mouthed kisses on Erza's collarbones. The chains binding him clanked as he reached forward and raised his head up to kiss her throat. "Let me…do it… for you, let me…satisfy you." He begged in a deep lust-filled voice at the breaks of his kisses. It was enticing for him to listen to Erza's sensual moans as she pleasured herself, but also an utter cruel torture for him to be restrained from feeling her skin and flesh against his own and from delighting her with his touches.

Erza lifted up his head with one hand and smiled down at him. "Very soon."

She lowered her head to kiss him tenderly and slowly on his lips, and her hand staying between her thighs reached out for his crotch, wrapping its' fingers around his clothed erection before giving it a light squeeze. He broke their kiss and arched his head back, letting out a low groan. Every stroke she gave him sent thrills all over his body, and he couldn't stop the jerk of his hips to increase the friction of her hand on his hardening member, to receive more of her mercy.

Erza stopped her hand job when she knew Jellal couldn't be more ready to give her what she wanted from feeling his hardness in her hand. Leaving him to catch his breath on the bed, she got up and remove her panties soaked with her arousal. She then positioned herself on top of Jellal again by settling her knees on either side of his outer thighs, before pulling his boxer down his hips just enough to reveal his erect member.

Their lustful eyes met each other once again.

"I love you, Erza. I love you." Despite all the malicious things she did to him, Jellal could never forget how kind, generous and sweet Erza was when he first met her. He would always love her even she had fallen into darkness because he knew what her true nature was, and she would always be the most precious person to him. And he knew it would make him the happiest man when she joined him as one even death was waiting for them from not afar.

"I love you too, Jellal" Smiling gently, Erza responded in a soft tone and gave him a light kiss on the lips. When her lips left his, she summoned a short blade in her hand and cut the chain connected to the handcuff on his right wrist.

Jellal's arm fell down and his hand touched the mattress. He didn't move his newly freed arm, still feeling numbness and pain from it for being chained up for hours and waiting for the blood circulation to revive it. But Erza took his hand and placed his palm over her breast before grabbing his shoulder. He squeezed her flesh and sighed when Erza held his member in her other hand to position it to her opening.

Their breaths were quick and shallow and their hearts were racing as Erza sunk down, pressing Jellal's tip through her slick folds and guiding his length into her depths inch by inch. When she finally took him in completely, they threw their heads back and groaned loudly in pleasure. Erza didn't move immediately to allow herself the time to get use to the incredibly good but also foreign feelings of having Jellal's member filling and stretching her inside, and Jellal forced his hips to stay still to wait for Erza to show the sign that she was ready for both of them to move.

It didn't take much time for Erza to feel comfortable to begin moving. Holding onto his shoulders, she rode Jellal with a steady rhythm of rise and sink of her body and with a circular motion of her hips, moaning and mewling as she felt his member coated with her juice sliding in and out of her hot cavern smoothly. Her impatience soon made her quicken her pace and sink down harder on Jellal.

Jellal growled feeling the throb of his member becoming stronger as Erza's inner walls tightening around him more and more. He buried his face into her neck to suck on her pulse point, and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her down as he thrust up to pound her deeply and hardly. The chains limiting his freedom made various noises as he applied forces to his arm and legs to support the thrusting. When Erza's moans turned into cries, he knew that he had hit her sweet spot which would send her into rapture when being hit. And he made sure that he didn't miss it in his following thrusts.

"I…I'm close." Erza spoke in a trembling voice; her downward motion was now meeting Jellal's upward one in a frantic rhythm. "Touch me, Jellal. Touch my clit."

So Jellal unwrapped his arm from Erza and slid his hand down her stomach until it reached her opening through where he was still connected to her in the most intimate way possible. With two fingers, he easily found her protruding clit between her folds and gave it some loving strokes.

The new stimulation Jellal was giving her quickly intensified the spams Erza was feeling at her core to an unbearable level. She soon cried out Jellal's name as her inner walls constricted intensely around his member sending waves of ecstatic pleasure to every single one of her cells. The immense pressure of her inner walls exerted on his member during her orgams also pushed Jellal to his peak and with one last thrust, Jellal released his seeds inside of Erza.

Jellal leaned his back on the headboard with Erza plastered herself over his body after they both came down from their climax.

"How much more time do we still have?" He asked her while stroking her hair with his hand.

"Not more than 5 hours."

"Free me and let's try to find the ways to stop the activation and leave here together within 5 hours." Jellal kissed the top of Erza's head.

Erza summoned three short blades in the air to cut the remaining three chains keeping him in place without breaking the handcuffs.

"The only way to stop the activation is to destroy the tower completely."

"It can't be done with the two of us. Besides," Jellal held Erza tighter against him. "Destroying the tower also means killing you…you've said that you can't leave the tower."

There was a short pause before Erza spoke up again. "Do you fear death, Jellal?"

Jellal took a moment to consider what to answer. "No, if my sacrifice can save you."

Erza looked up at Jellal with a soft smile before leaning in to kiss him. "I don't if you are with me. And the tower should be destroyed."

"But…"

"I'll die anyway when the activation is completed." Erza interjected. "I don't want to remain as Zeref's puppet even in the last moments of my life. The tower is the evidence of everything I've done under the control of his magic. I want it to be destroyed even it means killing me in the way. It'll be my revenge on him but also mean freeing me from him. Will you make my last wish come true, Jellal?"

Jellal had not felt so helpless in his life since the day she expelled him from the tower. He wanted nothing more than seeing her living on, but she was so determined to accept death as her only fate. And he didn't have enough strengths in himself to deny her last wish, to finally free her from Zeref like she said. He gazed deeply in her eyes as he tried to figure out what she actually wanted him to do to destroy the tower, then it clicked.

"Etherion." They said in unison.

"You want me to convince the Magic Council to use Etherion." Jellal added.

Erza nodded. "And would you let your projection to do the job for you, please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want you to leave me anymore, Jellal. If you leave me now, I may never see you again before I die alone in this tower."

"I won't leave you." Jellal placed a kiss on Erza's forehead. "I'll stay with you till the end this time."

"Thank you." Erza cupped Jellal's face with both hands to pull him down for a long and deep kiss. "I love you, Jellal."

Erza released Jellal from the anti-magic handcuffs to allow him to send his projection to the Magic Council. When he was done, she began rolling her hips in a slow motion, rubbing the outer folds of her entrance against his length. "Let's enjoy our last moments together to the fullest."

Wrapping both arms around Erza's body, Jellal rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Lowering his head, he began leaving kisses on her neck and shoulders. He never saw the victory grin on Erza's face, not knowing that the 2.7 million Edeas of curse power could be substituted with 2.7 billion Edeas of magic power, and that the R-system would be completed when the Etherion came down on the tower.


End file.
